Feeling The Weight Of The Kingdom
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Three Shot. During a Royal photo shoot, Mal ends up wearing Queen Belle's crown. Seeing herself like that she begins to feel the weight of the Kingdom and the pressure that comes with it. Will Ben and Belle be able to help her realize she can do this?
1. Royal Photographs

**So I was sent this idea by a very loyal reader of mine, Mustang52. I wasn't going to upload it this fast but as I have all the story completed I decided to upload one chapter every day for the next three days. I hope you guys like this chapter x**

* * *

Saturday afternoon saw Ben, Mal, Belle and Adam stood in Belle's famous rose garden with a photographer. Belle and Adam were stood behind the two teens and all had on their crowns. Adam and Ben wearing their King crowns (Adam's a lot smaller then Ben's since Adam still ruled over Beast Province but not over Auradon), Belle wearing her Queen tiara and Mal wearing her Lady Of The Court tiara. They had been stood there for a while, Ben and Mal having photo's taken of just them two first, and they were all starting to get a little annoyed but Belle suddenly had an idea pop into her head as she looked at the purplette.

"I'm sorry, but I think we could all use five minutes. Would that be acceptable?" She asked the photographer, who instantly nodded. It didn't matter to him whether or not it was acceptable or not, if a member of the royal family suggested they take a break then they take a break. "Great!" The brunette exclaimed with a large, genuine smile. "Mal, would you come with me for a minute please?" She asked.

Nodding Mal slowly followed the Queen, mentally thinking of everything she could possibly be in trouble for. She was coming up with nothing but clearly she had done something if her boyfriends mother wanted to speak to her privately. The purple haired teen was even more confused when she was led into the fitting room. The half fairy followed Belle's lead into the room but became confused and concerned when the brunette Queen closed the door behind them before turning to face the brunette.

"Sweetie, don't look so worried. You've done nothing wrong." The brunette stated, causing Mal to relax almost immediately. She was beyond happy she hadn't done anything wrong. "You look beautiful today Mal." Belle stated.

"Oh, thank you." Mal responded, looking down at her dress. She was in a floor length Evie creation. The blunette had really outdone herself on Mal's dress for the royal photos. The gown was deep purple, strapless and floor length, the bodice was decorated in gorgeous purple and blue gems which were also scattered around the skirt. The skirt was an a-line skirt with some layers and ruffles. It was a dress that looked fit for royalty but also a dress that Mal was comfortable wearing, it was something only her blue haired best friend/sister could have created for her.

Belle took a few steps towards the purplette with a smile on her face. "You look absolutely stunning. But I think I know something that will make you look even more stunning, if that's even possible." The woman said and Mal was beyond confused. Belle carefully took the gold tiara off of Mal's head and placed it carefully on the table next to them. At this point saying Mal was confused would be a massive understatement. But her confusion soon turned to pure shock as she watched Belle remove her own crown and place it on the purplette's head. "That completes the look I think." The brunette stated with a smile. "You look perfect." She said to the teen.

With a small, unsure smile Mal turned to look in the mirror and was shocked as she looked at herself. She looked her usual self but the tiara glistening on her head was strange to the teen. Her eyes locked with Belle's in the mirror and they shared a smile but the moment was broken by a knock at the door. Turning Belle and Mal saw Lumière stick his head around the door. "My apologies for interrupting Queen Belle, Lady Mal. But I'm the photographer would like some photo's of yourself, Queen Belle, and King Adam. Lady Mal can have a few more minutes but he is pretty insistent on those photo's being done now." The french man explained.

Smiling Belle responded. "Of course, Lumière. Please tell them I will be right out." She told him and with a bow Lumière headed back out of the room. "One day Mal, you're going to make a wonderful, kind hearted, caring Queen of Auradon." The brunette told the half fairy before heading out of the room and back out to the garden where her husband and son were.

Once the door had closed behind her boyfriends mother Mal turned to look at herself in the mirror once more. The tiara on her head gaining her attention immediately as the gems/diamonds glistened in the sun. In that instant it was like the tiara suddenly became heavy, as though it was holding every problem of the Kingdom and her own insecurities at the same time. At that moment Mal began to wonder if she could truly do this. Could she really become the Queen of Auradon when Belle had been so loved and respected by all the citizens? Would they love her too, when the time came, or would they hate her for who she was and what her mother had done? Would Ben still love her if she failed at this, the lifestyle he had been born into?

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked this. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Worried & Concerned

With a million thoughts running through her head Mal lost track of time. She had no idea how long she had stood in front of the mirror, staring at Belle's tiara which was still sitting on top of her purple locks. She didn't hear anyone knock at the door nor did she hear anyone enter the room. It wasn't until she heard a voice that she snapped out of her internal freak out. "I never thought you could look any more beautiful, Mal. But in that tiara you've proved me wrong." Ben said as he walked over to his purplette beauty. "What did I ever do to deserve someone as beautiful as you?" He asked her as he stood in front of her.

The reaction the teen King got wasn't the one he had expected. Mal's face conveyed worry, stress and fear, something that in turn caused him to worry. But before he could ask her what was wrong she began to explain. "Ben, I'm worried." She started. The brunette king stayed silent, knowing that wasn't everything she needed to get out of her and if he spoke now she wouldn't let her feelings out. "I just, your mom is such a loved and respected Queen. How could I ever follow in her footsteps? God, some people still hate me for everything my mother did over twenty years ago! All people see when they look at me is Maleficent's daughter or the girl who tried to steal Fairy Godmother's wand. I don't think I could handle the pressure of that." The purplette admitted to her boyfriend, both teens unaware that Belle was stood just outside the door.

"All people see me as is a villain kid. I mean I don't even know how to help you rule a Kingdom and I know I'm going to mess it up. How could you love me when all I'm going to do is cause you more trouble and worry?" She asked. During her rant she had become even more stressed something Ben had noticed.

Before she could continue her rant Ben leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, preventing her from speaking anymore and wrapped his arms around her tightly, wordlessly comforting his purple haired beauty. "First of all, don't ever doubt my love for you. Even if you were to make some mistakes as Queen, and I'm sure you will just as I did when I first started attending meetings as Prince, that will not change my feelings for you. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you, I always will love you Mal. You're my heart, my soul and my best friend. I can't imagine my life without you." He told her and Mal could feel the tears gathering in her eyes at his words.

"Secondly, people don't hate you. They may hate your mother but they certainly don't hate you." He told her. But as she raised an eyebrow at him he smirked. "Okay, maybe Leah does but who cares what she thinks." The teen King stated and the pair shared a laugh at that, something that brought a smile to Belle's face. "And last of all, you don't have to follow in my mother's footsteps and so what if you're a villain kid or Maleficent's daughter? All people will see when you become Queen is a beautiful, caring pure hearted woman who will always put the needs of the people before her own needs. You are more then ready for this Mal, you just have to be yourself." he told her before kissing her once more.

Mal couldn't help but relax at his words. If Ben could believe in her this much then she would do her best not to let him down. A knock at the door brought the young couple out of their bubble. "We need you both back out here. The photographer is getting inpatient and said that he wanted some more photo's of you two together." Belle told them, deciding for now not to let them know she had overheard what they had discussed.

Hand in hand Ben and Mal walked over to the brunette before Mal realized something. "Wait, Belle you need this back." The purplette stated before moving to take the crown off and hand it to it's rightful owner.

Belle however gently grasped Mal's wrists and lowered her hands to her sides. "Keep it on for these photo's Mal. Give me it back later, okay." She said and a little reluctantly Mal agreed.

It was over an hour later when the photographer finally left. After tons more photo's of Ben and Mal had been taken, with Mal wearing Belle's crown, they had sat with the photographer and agreed on which photo's they wanted printing, which one's were to be kept private (which was the last photo's taken) and which could be released to the public. Mal and Ben had even ordered a couple of extra prints for their dorm rooms. "You know Mal." Belle said, gaining the teens attention immediately. "You've had the crown on for over an hour and never noticed the weight of being Queen." She said and Mal's eyes widened nat the realization that Belle was right. "You were meant to do this Mal. You were meant to rule Auradon by Ben's side, this always has been and will always be your destiny. Don't fight it. Trust Ben and trust yourself, if you do that there's no way you can fail."

The two shared large smiles before Mal handed the crown back to Belle and hugged the brunette Queen. "Thank you Belle. I needed to hear that." She said before going back to her boyfriend. For once the purplette was carefree. Sure she knew she would have a lot of responsibilities and such coming at her, she still hadn't attended a council meeting, but she knew as long as Ben was by her side she could accomplish anything.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought x**


	3. A Stupid Council Meeting

Three days later found Belle and Adam in the Queen's study. They had the photo's spread out across the desk and were currently sorting them into piles. One pile was for the family photo album, one pile for Belle and Adam, one pile for Ben and one pile for Mal. But Belle suddenly realized that something wasn't right. "Everything okay, Belle?" Adam asked his wife, noticing the frown on her face.

"There's some photo's missing." The brunette told her husband. "There's three photo's missing and they're the ones with Mal wearing my crown." She stated, both concerned and confused.

Placing his hand on top his wife's. "I'm sure it's just a mistake. We will ring the photographer and sort it out okay?" Adam said, reaching for the phone with the hand not holding his wife's.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Mal was sat next to Ben in the council room, waiting for the Council of Elders to arrive. A request for a meeting had come from Castle Beauty and Ben had asked for Mal to come along, to start getting involved in the meetings. So the purplette sat next to Ben, dressed on one of her Evie made suit and her Lady of the Court tiara on her head, holding the teen King's hand. They weren't waiting for very long before the royals started entering the room.

Of course Queen Leah was the last one to enter the room. But as the woman stood behind her chair she immediately started talking. "Why on Earth is she here!?" The older woman shouted while pointing at the purple haired teen.

"Need I remind you Queen Leah that Lady Mal is my girlfriend and now my Lady of the Court." Ben stated, leaning forward in his seat a little bit. "Now why don't you explain why you are here." The brunette suggested to the woman.

Everyone turned to face Queen Leah and with an annoyed look she dropped three pictures onto on table. "Would you like to explain this scandal, King Ben?" She asked before sliding one of the photo's over to the young couple, she slid the other two pictures to other members of the council. One was picked up by Cinderella and Charming, and the other was picked up by Elsa. "This is completely outrageous." The woman said.

"I really don't see the issue here, Queen Leah." Cinderella said to the older woman.

"Me neither." Elsa agreed as the photo's were passed around the other members of the council.

None of them could quite see what the problem was with the photo's but Ben had another issue. "Where did you get these photo's from? They were private photo's that should have been printed in the photographers studio and brought straight to my parents." The brunette said. Neither him nor Mal could understand what was wrong or scandalous about the photo's but that wasn't their concern right now.

"I was sent them." Queen Leah stated.

Ben was beyond mad that someone had taken some private photos and sent them to Queen Leah. But before he could speak again Mal decided she had heard enough. "And what exactly is scandalous about these photo's, Queen Leah?" The purplette asked the older Queen. Holding the photo in her hand she really didn't know what the issue was.

Leah was shocked that the half fairy was getting involved in the conversation at all but it didn't take her long to recover from her shock. "You are wearing Queen Belle's crown." The woman stated like that should have explained things. "Nobody but the Queen should ever wear the Queen's crown." Leah explained when she saw the confused look on the purplette's face.

"First of all, these photo's were private and therefore you shouldn't have them anyway let alone be showing them around the members of the council." Mal stated. While she was mad she didn't let it show in her voice. Ben and the other council members were both shocked and pleased with how calm and diplomatic the purple haired teen was being. "Second, I had the permission and blessing of Queen Belle to wear her crown for these photo's. Therefore I do not see what is so scandalous about them." The teen stated before she remembered something. "And please correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't Aurora have a picture on her phone of a young Audrey wearing your crown?" She asked the woman.

"That is completely different." The woman snapped.

"No it isn't Queen Leah." Ben responded. "Now does anybody else have anything they would like to discuss?" The King asked as the other two photo's were handed back to Mal. Everyone immediately shook their heads at the teen King annoyed that a meeting had been called for something so stupid and insignificant. "Then this meeting is over." He stated. Taking Mal's hand he led her out of the room but stopped half way to his parents. "See Mal, I told you that you would be an amazing Lady of the Court and Queen of Auradon. You just proved it in there. I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too, Ben." She responded before sharing a kiss and continuing their walk towards where they knew Belle and Adam were. Mal was finally happy and content in her role as Lady of the Court and future Queen of Auradon. For the first time she actually realized she could do this.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I hoped you enjoyed this short story. This is the last chapter guys. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think x**


End file.
